


A Happy Ending

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny brings up a suspicion at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“You know, for a while there, Severus, I thought you might be gay.”

Snape sat between Ginny’s legs and she lay spread eagle on their king-sized bed. He had been rubbing her back with a liberal amount of lotion he had come up with and marketed in his apothecary shop. But the question froze him in place. “Excuse me?” 

She smiled into the fluffy pillow tucked comfortably beneath her head. “I thought you might be gay. My second year you were weirdly obsessed with my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. And for years all you could talk about was James Potter this and Sirius Black that. Even when they were dead, you talked about them frequently.”

“How did you—”

“Extendable ears, a product Fred and George invented. I listened in on some of the Order of the Phoenix meetings before Mum got wise to it.” She chuckled. “And then I thought maybe you had a thing for Harry Potter.”

He still did not touch her. In fact, he placed the cap on the tube of lotion, screwing it on tight. “As I seem to recall, you were the one who had a thing for Harry Potter.” 

She giggled a little and turned her head to the side. “That’s right, I did. But I didn’t hear a denial from you.”

“I am not now nor ever have been gay. More importantly, there have only ever been two women in my life. The first I grew up with and the second—”

 

“Grew up with you as her eternally grumpy Potions professor who I much later fell for harder than any boy I’d known.” She wiggled her shoulders and stretched a little. “I’m still tense after practice, Sev. Aren’t you going to finish that massage you promised me?”

His hands rested on the round curves of her buttocks. They didn’t flinch. They didn’t move. 

“You’re going to miss me when I’m on the road with the Harpies next week and wish you’d finished this.”

Softly, he answered, “I can think of better ways to finish this.”


End file.
